


Hostage

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is called to a hostage situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage

"What have you got?" Ian crouched down beside the negotiator. The older man looked up.

"Hostage taker has himself barricaded in one of the hotel rooms with three hostages, he's armed with at least a shotgun and two hand guns, but there could be more."

"What are my lines of sight?" Ian looked up at the windows of the hotel.

"None. He's got the curtains pulled tight, you can't see a thing."

"Anyone helpful inside?" Ian tapped his fingernails on his rifle. The negotiator shook his head.

"A couple of professors, there was some kind of math conference going on." He picked up a clip board in front of him, flicking through it for a moment. "We've got a Dr Jason Lang, a Dr Sylvia Rest and..." Ian had a bad feeling in his gut that he knew what the next name was going to be. "a Dr Charlie Eppes."

Ian sighed, he hated being right.

"You've got a FBI consultant in there." The negotiator's eyes shot up.

"Charlie Eppes is an invaluable consultant who works with the LA field office."

The negotiator cursed.

"This is just what we need. Will he be of any help?"

Ian smiled slowly.

"If you can get me in contact with him, I'll be able to take out the hostage taker."

The negotiator raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"How will he do that?"

Ian grinned.

"By telling me where to shoot."


End file.
